Por ti
by Lonely Athena
Summary: Sin ella, era una espada sin humanidad. Y no puede aceptarlo.


Disclaimer: Katanagatari no me pertenece.

―Dialogo de los personajes―

 _Pensamientos de los Personajes_

 **Por ti**

Era una espada.

Una espada sin un amo.

―Togame…

Ha perdido a su amada Togame a manos del enemigo. Y aún en su intento de muerte, solo pudo terminar con una generación de aquellos que manipularon a su compañera de viaje.

Habían pasado ya tres años.

Se lo había dicho. ¡Se lo grito tantas veces!

Lloró nuevas lágrimas por minutos. Bajo la luz de luna sangrienta. Rodeado de cuerpos muertos bajo sus pies. Nada tenía sentido.

 _¡No puedo hacer sin ti!_

Grito al cielo, a dios, a lo que fuera que le quito a la joven que le brindo humanidad a su vida.

―No quiero vivir…no sin ti…

¿Cuántas veces lo intento ya?

Nada podía matarlo. Era la espada definitiva. Una espada incapaz de morir.

―Vuelve a mí, Togame…

* * *

Volvía cada año.

Cada año se torturaba a sí mismo a regresar a verla. Nada había cambiado, ni su rostro, ni su cabello blanco.

Lo único que le decía que ella había muerto era la ropa rojiza que adornada su cuerpo. Nunca pudo quitárselo. Le dolía si quiera tocarla. La enterró donde termino la anterior guerra. Dejo su cuerpo, envuelto en flores, bajo el cuidado de Rinne Higaki. Inusualmente, el pequeño no menciono ninguna palabra cuando le pidió preservar el cuerpo como estaba. Shichika evadió su mirada en todo momento. Tomo por última vez las manos de la peliblanca y enrumbo de vuelta a su viaje.

― ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?― le preguntó el santo.

La espada levanto la vista. Aguanto la respiración al ver que, aquella apariencia de niña pequeña que alguna vez vio se había ido. Cruel ironía. Lucía igual que Togame cuando estaba viva. El reflejo de sus errores en carne y hueso.

Regreso la vista al suelo, desde la muerte de la chica, sus manos no dejaban de estar teñidas de sangre. Siempre corría sangre cálida, como en ese atardecer en que no pudo protegerla.

Apretó las manos y recordó el sueño que le dijo por última vez ―. Viajare por Japón y dibujare un mapa. El mejor mapa de este país ―.Las palabras dolían al salir de su boca, el dolor aún freso―. Eso es lo que Togame hubiera querido.

Quizás por piedad, el santo intento no imitar en absoluto a la mortal fallecida―. ¿Y qué quieres tú?

Shichika lo miró. Realmente, lo miró a los ojos. El rostro de Togame, su determinación, sus sueños y risas resonaban en su cabeza.

 _¿Qué quiero?_

Se llevó una mano al pecho confundido ―. Soy una espada. Un arma.

―Un arma sin dueño―le interrumpió.

El joven alzo las cejas, si… era cierto ―. Un arma no tiene deseos, Rinne-san.

Rinne se le acerco y endureció la mirada, como veía a su hermana hacer ante la presencia de enemigos.

Por su parte, el santo negó con la cabeza. Sentía pena. Sentía dolor. Que la única persona en el mundo que le quedaba a ese chico, a esa extrañeza del tiempo, se hubiera ido. Lo había dejado roto por dentro. Recordó el desafió que tuvo Togame para afrontar la muerte de su padre y pudo evidenciar la misma necedad en Shichika. Su cuerpo se notaba sin cuidado, heridas superficiales, las manos endurecidas por la tierra, los ojos hundidos sobre un rostro que parecía nunca haber conocido la felicidad.

―Shichika, tú tienes un alma humana. El alma que Togame-san te enseño.

La espada estaba rota por dentro.

―Togame no está. No pude protegerla. Ni a ella, ni a mi hermana.

Rinne Higaki junto las manos y volvía a ver el cuerpo de la chica, recostado sobre suaves cojines, tendido sobre la hierba, lleno de flores que parecían acariciarla con cada nueva primavera. Shichika nunca tocaba más allá de sus manos. El mismo chico construyo un templo alrededor del cuerpo.

Lo vio traer, madera a madera, construir sin descanso un refugio para un cuerpo que solo lo encadenaba más al sufrimiento.

Rinne presenció todo. Desde como lloraba por las noches al dormir a su lado. Desde los kimonos perfectamente cortados que dejaba a su lado con cada nueva visita, el incienso con olor a jazmín y los adornos violetas. Escuchaba como le hablaba durante la semana que permanecía dentro del santuario. Le contaba sobre los viajes, sobre la princesa Hitei, las personas que lo desafiaban y morían bajo sus manos. E incluso, sobre sus intentos de suicidio y su frustración por no morir.

―Han sido tres años, Yasuri Shichika. Deja de venir aquí, deja de atormentarte y vive la vida que ella te enseño a vivir.

Vio cada musculo de su cuerpo tensarse, como una cuerda de pescar, lista para atrapar a su presa. Shichika apretó los dientes, su aura amenzante, se estiro en toda su altura, listo para atacar.

―No lo vuelvas a decir, Rinne-san. O creeré que vas en serio.

El sabio no menciono palabra después de ello. Lo dejo marchar y retomo a su larga espera.

No olvidaría jamás el quinto año.

El séptimo líder del Kyōtōryu llegó envuelto en sangre de pies a cabeza, arrastrando el cuerpo de un sacerdote en su mano izquierda. Un puñal, envuelto en oro, similar a la antigua espada que el santo les entrego por primera vez, Seito Hakari en la derecha.

Fue en ese momento que Rinne entendió todo. Tenía la misma mirada que Hitei-hime le describió a Togame en su única visita.

Una persona que ha perdido todo. Dispuesta a morir.

Observó el cuerpo y le cuestiono. ― ¿Qué has hecho, Shichika? ¿Cuántas personas has matado ya?

El muchacho pareció por primera vez mirar la extensión de sangre que cubría su cuerpo.

― ¿Oh? No puedo ver a Togame así – se limito a decir. Sin remordimiento alguno. El santo lo vio examinar sus ropas, envueltas en carmesí como si se tratara de la mugre del suelo ―. No importa. Me cambiare después.

Shichika lo volvió a mirar, sonriente, indiferente a la cruel matanza que debió cometer para llegar en ese estado ―. Oi, Rinne-san, ¿sabes para que regrese?

Rinne sonríe amargamente, señalando la empuñadura que el castaño lleva en su derecha ―. ¿Matarme? – concluye.

Shichika asiente.

No es la temporada correcta del año en que él joven regresa a honrar a su amada perdida. Pero le apena, no entiende como lo ha descubierto, pero es una pena en verdad.

―El sacerdote de Edo me lo dijo. Si asesino a un millar de personas y a un santo, según la leyenda, es posible.

Rinne no le responde, solo regresa a mirar el santuario y deja caer sus brazos en derrota. Todo encaja. Las visitas, el santuario, las heridas, los viajes.

―Buscabas una manera de traer a la princesa de vuelta.

Shichika está en frente suyo cuando le responde ―. Perdón y gracias, Rinne-san.

Le ha apuñalado en el corazón de un solo golpe.

Lo último que ve de su figura es como la daga parece absorber su espíritu y la espada retorna al lado de su amada.

Se pregunta. ¿Cuántos años le concederá la muerte al joven por su ofrenda? Espera que sean muchos, tantos como los que ha sufrido en silencio.

Y ojalá no sea tarde… para que la peliblanca recupere la humanidad de la espada una vez más.

* * *

Se ha preparado tantos años que no aguanta la angustia de que falle.

No aguantará si este es otro invento del destino y ella no vuelve. Ha desechado todo, dinero, fama, honra, lealtad. Todo lo que una vez su padre o ella le enseñaron.

Todo con tal de verla.

―Vuelve a mí, Togame.

 _No puedo hacer esto sin ti. Me niego a estar sin ti._

Deposita su cuerpo sobre el futon. El ritual ha terminado y solo le queda esperar a que ella vuelva. Toma un baño, se cambia su ropa y se pone de vuelta el viejo traje que ella una vez le regalo, remendado por todas las viejas batallas. Acompaña el obi que tiene atado su cabello y lo lleva a sus manos antes de volver a la habitación.

Cuando abre la puerta, Togame está allí, sentada, mirando sus palmas.

 _¡Togame!_

Escucha un pequeño grito de la chica cuando se lanza sobre ella. No puede evitarlo. Es real.

― ¡Shichika! ¡Espera… ¿Qué haces pervertido?!

Es su Togame. Esta viva. Está de vuelta. Ha funcionado.

Aprieta sus manos contra el delgado kimono que puso sobre su cuerpo mientras dormía y levanta el rostro para observarla por completo. Debajo suyo, con ese sonrojo de vergüenza, removiéndose por soltarse de su control, gritándole por la posición de sus manos sobre su piel. Siente el pecho descontrolado. Ella está aquí. Después de cinco años lidiando con su muerte.

― ¡Hey! ¡Shichika!― lo llama.

Su cuerpo finalmente se rinde ante su espíritu. La envuelve con su cuerpo, la aprieta contra sí y le murmulla al oído con la voz destrozada por los años de dolor.

 _No vuelvas a dejarme._

 _Te había perdido. Me dejaste. ¡Te dije que no podía vivir sin ti!_

 _Te amo. Togame, te amo._

Se remecen sobre el futon, llorando el uno contra el otro por la separación. Aunque la joven no pueda entenderlo al principio, cada palabra que escapa entre lágrimas de la espada le devuelve memorias enterradas de su muerte. El sonido de las balas, la sangre, su última orden. Siente que el castaño la aparta de entre sus brazos, toma su rostro y le besa profundamente en los labios. Sus mejillas se sonrojan tanto como el color de las cerezas, cierra los ojos y trata de seguirle el ritmo a la pasión que él le transmite.

Se deja caer, envuelta por completo en sus caricias. Siente que le toma el rostro, intenta acercarse a él para retomar el contacto pero la detiene.

Es cuando lo ve. Detenidamente.

La humanidad que escapo de sus ojos. La ansiedad, la pasión, el dolor. Toda la angustia emocional que transpone su mirada. Llora por él cuando retoman sus caricias.

Obvia las cicatrices que le adornan el cuerpo, la profundidad que alcanzan sus manos mientras le repite una y otra vez.

 _¿Me amas?_

 _Dilo. Ámame Togame. Úsame. Déjame ser tu espada de nuevo. Tu compañero._

 _Ámame Togame._

 _Ámame o me volveré loco._

Se retuerce en placer varias veces esa noche. Unida a Shichika en cuerpo y alma. Gime su nombre cuando la posee sin reparo contra el futon. No guarda ningún sonido cuando la toca.

 _Te amo._

 _Eres mi espada. Mi compañero._

 _Shichika. Estoy aquí. He vuelto._

 _Todo está bien._

Cuando el sueño llega para ella, Shichika le espera despierto. Tiene miedo que nunca más despierte. Observa cada respiración, toca su rostro y se concentra en el latido del corazón de su amada. Palpita. Esta viva. Están juntos.

Al amanecer, permanece sentado a su lado. La paranoia no le permite descansar. Cubre sus ojos cuando empieza a notar un ataque de pánico. No quiere separarse de ella así que esconde sus quejidos entre su pecho. Es en vano.

― ¡Shichika! ¡Respira Shichika!

Las pequeñas manos se enriendan en su cabello y su terror se desata. Toma sus muñecas, no mide la fuerza y se lanza sobre ella.

― ¡Soy yo, Togame! ¡Me lastimas! ¡Shichika!

Las imágenes borrosas lo perturban. La sangre. La muerte. La soledad de esos cinco largos años. Aprieta los ojos y cuando ve a Togame, llorando debajo de él, sus manos apretando sus débiles muñecas se retrae sobre sí mismo. Aterrado.

― ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! – lo repite una y otra vez.

Togame retoma la calma y le indica que tomará sus manos, tratando de calmarlo. Shichika golpea la pared, su puño atravesándola con facilidad. Ella retrocede unos segundos, pero retoma sus intentos con lentos susurros.

Es otro hombre al que conoció en la isla. Inseguro. Temeroso. Impulsivo. Pero, muy dentro, es el mismo Shichika que amo tanto.

―Me enamore de ti― le dice ―. No me dejes fuera, Shichika.

Sus miradas se encuentran, y aún tras el pánico y el dolor físico; se envuelven de vuelta en un abrazo.

―No me dejes, Togame.

 _Por favor._

 _No podré vivir sin ti una vez más._

* * *

Su relación es diferente. No existe la misma felicidad de su juventud, pero si una calmada pasión que los une en cada paso. Togame no se lo dice, pero con cada sueño, recuerda los secretos que Shichika le contaba en sus visitas a su templo. Recuerda todo y es meticulosa en cuidarlo.

―Quiero una familia contigo – le dijo un día. La joven casi se atora con los dangos que comía, lo miró, sonrojada por completo. El joven, serio y decidido continúo ―. Se mi esposa, se mi familia por siempre, Togame.

Ella dijo que sí.

Nota que desde entonces, Shichika está más tranquilo. Su relación no es igual. Ella le teme a cualquier cosa que se asemeje al arma de fuego que la asesino, la hace saltar de su asiento, temblar y llorar en ocasiones. Es un terror arraigado en su corazón. Sin importar que, el Yasuri siempre la consuela. Él también tiene sus propios terrores.

Togame se deja crecer el cabello de nuevo y él juega con este cada noche. Su contacto físico es permanente, incluso en los viajes, siempre tomados de la mano. Recuerda claramente su primera pelea. Estaba cansada, habían caminado más de lo usual y le extendió las manos a Shichika para que la cargara. Él castaño se rió y la tomo en brazos gustoso.

Fue entonces cuando se le escapo el comentario.

―Estoy tan cansada que creo que moriré.

El cuerpo de Shichika se tensó tanto que creyó que era piedra dura. Entendió al instante su error y le pidió disculpas. Él no las acepto, la bajo ni bien llegaron a la posada y salió corriendo rumbo a las montañas. Lo escucho escabullirse en la quinta noche desde que se fue. Quiso reiterar sus disculpas, pero verlo la detuvo por completo.

Su ropa estaba teñida de sangre. Sus nudillos lacerados. La mirada ausente.

―Regrese.

La peliblanca no dijo nada. A decir verdad, estaba angustiada. El joven le tomo del cabello y la invito a sentarse sobre él. Togame obedeció, la culpa contenida entre el temor. Fue entonces cuando el joven pareció notar las manchas que dejaban sus manos rojizas sobre la piel blanca de su amante.

La volvió a mirar. Directo a los ojos. Apoyo su rostro sobre el cuello de la chica y susurro.

―Perdón, Togame. No quise asustarte.

Ella niega con la cabeza y lo calma. Esa noche, cuando la pasión enmendó sus corazones adoloridos, Sichika la tomo entre sus brazos y le repitió una y otra vez que la amaba. Que no quería perderla. Que haría cualquier cosa por ella.

La peliblanca le creyó cada palabra. Porque ella era igual.

* * *

Retornan de vuelta a la isla. A vivir su vida en familia. Shichika, por alguna razón, amaso una gran fortuna en su ausencia. Le da lujos tanto como se le ocurre. Y es en uno de esos envíos, cuando una invitación de Hitei llega a sus manos. Le niega el gusto y en el siguiente barco, llega una carta de respuesta.

Ese día, entendió cada vez más al Shichika que estaba a su lado.

Hitei le conto todo.

Sobre el primer año que viajaron juntos. Los viajes donde Shichika desaparecía y volvía envuelto en sangre. Hitei se canso de verlo lastimarse de esa forma y se reintegro a su vida como noble. Le conto sobre el terror que es mencionar su nombre entre los oficiales del ejército. Sobre su fortuna y todas las acciones de las que se entero.

Lo encontró cortando leña, sonriente y tranquilo ―. ¿Shichika?

El joven la volteo a ver y sonrió, corriendo a su lado ― ¡Togame! ¿Qué pasa?

La joven tomo fuerza y pregunto ―. Mientras no estaba… ― no dice la palabra muerte porque lo altera ― ¿Qué hiciste?

Y de nuevo, el joven se tensó por completo―. Tendrás que ser específica –rio―. Hice muchas cosas.

Togame le mantiene la mirada ― ¿Mataste a alguien?

La luz se va de sus ojos ―. Sí.

― ¿Por qué? – se angustia, porque no es normal. No desde que ella estaba a su lado.

―Por qué no tenía ninguna regla que me lo impida.

Lo dice con tanta soltura que aguanta gritarle de golpe ―. ¿Qué hiciste, Shichika? ¡Dime la verdad!

Shichika le mira de lado, antes de arrodillarse frente a ella y tomarle por la cintura. No la dejará huir. Nunca más.

―Me volví loco. Rompí cada espada en mi camino, mate al shogun. Iba a matar a Hitei también, la odiaba por utilizarte… pero huyó.

 _Debes entender, que cuando moriste, mi humanidad murió también._

Esa noche, Shichika le confiesa como es que la trajo a la vida. Como intento acabar con la suya en tantas ocasiones. Como su humanidad se extinguió tanto que, de haber fallado en su intento, se habría vuelto loco.

Pasan años, pero ninguno envejece. Conservan la apariencia que tenían al fin de su viaje.

Shichika promete no volver a matar. Togame le repite cada día que están bien.

En el tercer año desde su retorno a la vida, llegar su primer hijo.

Shisui.

Y con él, llega la felicidad que ambos ansiaron con tanta desesperación. Shisui borra las pesadillas, la falta de humanidad y el dolor.

Aún así, cada noche, Shichika se envuelve con el cabello blanco, la abraza contra sí y le repite.

 _Me enamoré de ti, Togame. Y esa fue la mejor decisión de mi vida._

* * *

 **NA:** Acabo de terminar de ver la serie y no resisti. Si bien este fue un draft muy rápido. Quería sacarme la idea de la cabeza para concentrarme en otras historias. Me disculpo si alguno de los personajes sono muy out of character :). O si se me paso un error de redacción por ahí.

El amor que vi en ellos fue tan puro, tan sencillo y honesto que realmente me dolió verlo partir a Shichika sin ella. Espero que el autor continué la historia, o haga una novela alternativa, donde ellos se reencuentren y sean felices :(

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
